Reunited
by LostInParadise911
Summary: A quick one-shot about how I would like to imagine the Doccubus reunion going. Adult themes (smut smut smut). Bo/Lauren. Femme/Femme.


**Hey guys, I couldn't resist writing a little lovin' between our two favourite Lost Girl ladies after their reunion on the show! I am ridiculously tired and have been on a computer typing university notes all day, so I apologise profusely for the inevitable mistakes, any horrific ones please let me know and I will change them! I hope everyone has a great holiday season! I would love to hear your thoughts so please review! Much love and happy holidays xoxo**

* * *

Bo's heart hammered in her chest as she watched Lauren seemingly float across the lawn towards her. Every thought and scrap of worry that had been eating away at her dispersed from her conscious as she took in the full beauty that was her love standing right before her.

"Lauren." The whisper fell from her lips as if she was confirming to herself that the woman walking towards her was in fact the very same woman who had plagued her mind since her return from the Wanderer's realm. The love of her life was alive, and seemingly well, Bo couldn't stand still any longer. Her stride was fast and determined as she rushed to meet her lover. When Lauren was in her arms, finally, it felt like she had come home, the tantalising scent of the Doctor's hair filled her nostrils and the warm heat of Lauren's skin seeped into her. Keeping one arm wrapped around Lauren's waist Bo pulled back and slipped her free hand into Lauren's blonde locks resting their foreheads together. Their eyes penetrated each other, like they were staring at each other's souls; "I love you," Bo whispered before capturing Lauren's lips in a long-awaited, heated kiss. Their lips melded together like they'd never been apart, it was a dance they had perfected over the years they had spent chasing after one another, their tongues clashed as they both desperately tried to feel closer to each other. Eventually they broke apart for air, Bo noticed Evony standing with a smirk plastered on her face in her peripheral vision and with one last look over Lauren she turned, grasped Lauren's hand and walked over to De Morrigan.

Evony guided them inside the lush home to a private room to which they could talk, which was much needed after all the time apart. However as soon as Evony left the room Bo spun Lauren around to face the back of the couch while she attacked her neck with her lips. Bo nipped, sucked and licked her way down Lauren's neck to her shoulder which caused a moan to erupt from Lauren's throat, along with an; "Oh boy!" it had been a long time since she had sex with Bo, never mind her succubus nature, simply Bo touching her sent Lauren into a spiral of uncontrolled lustful fits that she just couldn't get enough off. Bo was her drug, she was addicted and she never wanted it to stop with this insanely beautiful woman. Bo's hands ran up Lauren's bare arms, capturing the thin straps holding her dress in place, before running back down taking the dress with her revealing Lauren's lace bra. The succubus in Bo flashed its electric blue eyes at the sight of her one true love finally in front of her, ready for taking, once again. Lauren felt the tension in the room increase like an electric shock had wracked through her body which caused her knees to buckle in anticipation of what was to come.

Bo made quick work of Lauren's bra, discarding it haphazardly somewhere across the room, before cupping both of her breasts instantly feeling Lauren's nipples harden against her touch. Bo maneuvered to place a thigh between Lauren's legs, to which Lauren's body automatically responded, widening her legs further and grinding her core onto Bo's strong thigh to try and find some relief to the flood of wetness at her centre. Lauren's breathing increased, turning to pants and moans as she continued to grind herself against Bo's thigh while Bo pulled, twisted and rolled her nipples between her fingers while simultaneously worshipping Lauren's neck with her mouth and tongue.

"Bo, I need more. I need you inside me. Please baby, I missed you so much." Lauren whimpered out as the fire in her abdomen threatened to overwhelm her. Bo could never deprive such a request and lowered her hands to Lauren's thighs, gently grazing the insides of them with her finger tips up and down until she felt Lauren shaking against her before gripping the hem of Lauren's dress and pulling it up while forcing Lauren to lean forward so her elbows rested on the back of the sofa while her ass pushed out into Bo's hips and onto her thigh. Bo quickly pulled Lauren's panties down to her ankles before taking a step back to admire the view while Lauren kicked the panties off. Bo couldn't express just how much she appreciated the fine physique of Dr. Lauren Lewis in that moment; the succubus in her was creating a storm over the sight, wetness flooding to her core at the sexiness of the scene before her. Bo raised her hand and brought it down across Lauren's ass cheek and a resonating smack echoed through the room shortly followed by a loud moan.

Bo ran her hand over Lauren's ass before placing it on her lower back forcing her to arch more and her ass to stick up further in the air.

"Fuck baby, you look so good like this." Bo whispered before slipping her fingers down Lauren's dripping wet slit. Bo slipped one finger into Lauren's pussy before sliding it out and placing it in her mouth. God had she missed that taste. Without wasting any more time Bo quickly slipped two fingers back into Lauren's tight entrance and began thrusting her fingers in and out.

"Oh fuck," Lauren moaned out as she felt her walls been stretched in all the best possible ways as Bo's fingers thrust in and out of her while curling and scissoring brushing all the right places to make tiny shots of pleasure expand throughout her body like fireworks on the 4th of July. Lauren couldn't help but to rock her body backwards to meet Bo's thrusts, making each one seem deeper and harder which only escalated the volume of her moans as the fire in her lower stomach grew. Bo positioned her hips behind her hand and thrust against Lauren with her body to further heighten the sensations, while she slipped a hand around Lauren's torso to rub small tight circles against her clit. The fire in her belly suddenly erupted and Lauren let out a scream as all of her limbs shook with pleasure and the power of her orgasm overtook her body. Bo quickly wrapped her arm around Lauren and gently lowered them both the floor where she could hold Lauren in her post-orgasm bliss.

Cradled against Bo's chest Lauren titled her head to place gentle kisses along Bo's neck, feeling her pulse quicken under her lips. Lauren smirked to herself, proud that she could have this effect on a woman that contained a creature that was fuelled by its need for sex, for that intimate connection with another person. Energy resorted from her feeling of power, Lauren pushed away from Bo's chest turning to rid the succubus of the garments covering the chest that Lauren loved oh so much. Bo really did have the greatest pair of boobs Lauren had ever had the grace of witnessing, both naked and constrained by those sexy corsets Bo insisted on wearing that created drool-worthy cleavage.

"Off. Now," Lauren insisted, tugging at the hem of Bo's top. Bo took the hint and began to rid herself of her clothing while Lauren undid the button of her pants and began to pull them down her legs. With every new patch of skin that was exposed Lauren placed an open mouth kiss on Bo's flesh, which caused a series of eruptions of goosebumps to cascade down Bo's legs until her pants were discarded over Lauren's shoulder. Having rid herself of the garments covering her top half, Bo propped herself up on her elbows to watch her lovely doctor at work. Lauren glanced upwards and met Bo's fierce blue gaze as she continued to kiss her way back up Bo's legs. As per usual Bo had forgone underwear when she dressed this morning, but Lauren wasn't quite ready to go there yet so with one quick kiss to Bo's mound she quickly moved upwards to engulf a nipple in her mouth. Bo threw her head back and moaned at the sensation of the warm tongue against her nipple while Lauren's hand came up to squeeze and grope at Bo's other breast. The feeling of Lauren's own rock hard nipples against Bo's stomach stirred a primal instinct to grind her hips to try and find any source of friction to relieve the ache that was dominating her body. Lauren released Bo's nipple from her mouth and with a sexy smirk began to kiss her way down Bo's toned stomach to her dripping wet centre.

Lauren hovered over Bo's mound, her breath blowing gently over her sensitised skin which only made Bo buck her hips harder trying to find contact with Lauren's mouth. Breathing in a few deep breaths of Bo's heady scent Lauren wasted no more time in diving her tongue through Bo's folds, collecting as much of the delicious tasting wetness as possible before driving her tongue into Bo's opening. Bo relaxed her body onto the floor and let the sensations of the doctor's tongue overwhelm her, her back arched and her hands slipped into blonde locks to hold Lauren in place. Lauren slowly dragged her tongue from Bo's entrance and to her clit where she began tracing circles over it while simultaneously thrusting two fingers into her core curling them on the way out. Bo moaned at the sudden intrusion and her legs bent and spread wide to accommodate for anything extra the doctor was willing to give her.

"More baby, please," Bo all but begged as Lauren pulled out her fingers to add a third one before thrusting back in with more strength that before, pushing her body to go faster, deeper and harder Lauren began thrusting her fingers into Bo with renewed vigour while her tongue continued to lash at her clit. Lauren could feel Bo's walls beginning to spasm around her fingers which encouraged her to push just a little bit faster. Bo's nails dug into Lauren's scalp and her toes curled into the carpet as she felt the burning in her stomach explode throughout her body while continuous moans fell from her lips. Her limbs went limp as her orgasm washed through her body, and she relaxed onto the floor with a smile on her face as Lauren kissed her way up Bo's body to settle in her arms. They were complete once again and right where they were supposed to be.

* * *

**Review, review, review! (Pretty please with a cherry on the top!)**


End file.
